Convince Me
by Im-just-peachy
Summary: "Convince me." He gave him his challenge. It hung suspended in the air between then, and Joe had to reach out and take it, he just didn't know how. LAURWALK.


"Lauren Elizabeth! You get in here and help your brother with his tie!.. Lord knows that boy can't dress himself..."

The tiny brunette sighed and gave her boyfriends hand a gentle squeeze, "I better go help..." Standing up from the white, wooden seat, she left Joe alone on the front porch swing.

The couple was in Michigan, at Lauren's childhood home to be exact. Her older brother was finally marrying his long-time girlfriend and even longer-time fiancé, the next afternoon, and although Lauren was a bridesmaid, Danielle had told her she was probably needed more at home helping her brother, than at her place with the rest of the bridesmaids helping her.

Joe remained seated for a few moments after she left, going over every possible direction and twist the conversation might take, mentally preparing himself for what he was going to do. Finally, with a great effort, Joe stood up from the perch and set off around the front of the house towards the detached garage, more commonly known as Mr. Lopez's workroom.

Knocking firmly on the heavy metal door, Joe awaited the friendly, yet distracted voice of Laurens father granting him entrance. Peering around the door first before stepping into the small structure, smelling strongly of sawdust, a little bit of cigar smoke, and of bug spray, the garage was where the older man liked to spend the majority of his time.

Mr Lopez was so similar to Lauren, personality wise, at least, physically, they were as different as one could get. Although he shared the same bright and compassionate brown eyes with his daughter, Jack Lopez was a foot taller and about 90 lbs heavier. His hair, though completely grayed, was still thick on his head, and he had a bushy mustache, the same one he had for as long as Lauren could remember.

"Why, hello there, Joe! He greeted him kindly, "What can I do for you?"

Joe got along great with her dad, even before they had begun dating, Mr. Lopez and the, then, college student had really hit it off, bonding over hockey teams and camping experiences, but Joe couldn't help but feel queasy at coming to the older man.

Walker took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak, "I-"

"I know why you are here. Take a seat, son." The father grew somber and gestured to an old wooden bench that Joe guessed he had made himself years ago.

"You have come to ask me for Lauren's hand in marriage, haven't you?" to an outsider the man would have sounds bored, but this wasn't the case, he held to tone of a man that knew this time would come no matter how hard he wished it wouldn't.

Joes whole mouth had gone dry but he managed a steady, "yes, sir."

"Well," Mr. Lopez lowered himself onto a stool much similar to Joe's, "can't say this is surprising..."

Walker gulped and wiped his sweaty palms on his cargo shorts, and hoped the man across from him wouldn't notice.

"I am going to be honest here, Joe," he began, "I think you are a great guy. And i know my daughter cares for you a great deal. I still remember the day she first mentioned you on the phone to me."

Joe listened intently, so far this seemed to be going well, he assumed... It's hard to tell, as Laurens father had a habit of storytelling, then forgetting the purpose of the story.

"I remember how I could hear her smile through the phone as she told me about how she had a great group of friends going: her roommate, Julia, who was so caring, and Darren who was bursting with personality, and I remember the excitement in her voice when she talked about Joe and how you both found enjoyment in the teasing banter you did, and how you were so good at making her laugh."

The corners of Joe's lips lifted, he could just picture the Lauren he first met, calling home with her bright eyes and excited tone.

"And I know you care for her too, Joe. I noticed it in the protective friendship I saw when she first brought you home, and in the determination I saw the minute you walked in this door." He chuckled, the action puffing out the hair on his upper lip with each exhale, as well as putting Walker a little more at ease, "but, Joe. I want you to convince me. You tell me what it is you love about my little girl, why you want to marry her. And then I will tell you if you can." He gave him his challenge. It hung suspended in the air between then, and Joe had to reach out and take it, he just didn't know how.

"There is so much, Mr. Lopez, I don't even know where to start-" he was nervous again. Falling in love with Lauren was the easiest thing he has even done, it came as naturally to him as breathing. How was he supposed to explain the reason why?

"you can do it..." he encouraged the younger man, waiting patiently for him to begin.

"Lauren is my best friend, Mr. Lopez, since the day I met her I knew she was someone special, I just didn't realize how special she'd be to me.." he began, looking intently at the dusty floor, thinking hard about how to put all he felt into words.

"And because she is my best friend I took me so long to realize how I felt. I wanted so badly for all this love I had for her to be platonic because I never wanted to lose her. I never wanted to miss the warmth of her conversation, or the chiding looks she gives me when I do something stupid, or our competitive banter. I didn't want to risk _her_..." he was speaking so passionately and pleaded Mr. Lopez to understand, yet her father's face remained unchanged, waiting for him to continue.

"And then last year, we went to lunch one Tuesday and this waiter gave her his number, and like so many other times before I just got this rage that was festering inside me because I knew that this guy doesn't _deserve_ her."

"Your daughter, Mr. Lopez, your daughter deserves someone who knows her. She deserves someone who loves every part of her down to her stubborn core. And I do!"

"I love the way she looks when we drive with the sun roof open, with her hair blowing all around. I love how much of a fighter she is when she's mad. I love how she gets tipsy after one glass of wine. I love how she is so giving, but she steals all the blankets in her sleep. I love how he smells like vanilla and coconut. I love how she believes that happily ever after exists. I love how she chews on her pens. I love how she isn't afraid to laugh a herself."

"I love every single thing about her, and I still don't deserve her. But, unlike Lauren, Mr. Lopez, I am not so selfless. And when we kissed on the swings, I knew that she was the only person I could ever love. I want her to be the one I wake up to every morning, I want her to be the one my kids call mommy, and someday, when I am 90 years old, I want her to be in the rocking chair beside me."

His vibrant blue eyes hadn't left the old man's through his whole speech, and by the time Joe finished, Mr. Lopez's own eyes had grown misty.

"There is not a single man in the world, that is good enough for my little girl..." he spoke slowly an deliberately, and he knew Joe was hanging on to his every word, "but I know that you are the best there is, Joe."

Walker's heart lifted, "does that mean..."

"You have my blessing." Lauren father shook his hand, and though he was teary, his dark eyes smiled.

Walker was beaming, and burst out of the garage nearly taking Lauren down, in all his excitement. Quickly Joe tried to hide the dopey smile on his face, and excitement in his eyes, and tried to act as casual as possible.

"Sorry, Lo." He apologized, she noticed something was going on with him but said nothing.

"What were you and my dad doing?" She asked curiously, glancing behind him towards the closed door.

"Nothing just helping him re-string his old fishing pole…" Joe lied with ease. Lauren, however, was still unconvinced, and gave him a look telling him so. She let the subject drop, though, and continued speaking.

"Okayyy… Well, do you want to take a walk down to the lake with me?" She asked, nodding her head to the old beaten path through the woods behind them.

"Sure!" He smiled down to her, thankful she changed the subject.

The pair walked hand in hand, talking in hushed tones as not to break the silence of the forest. Finally, when the path opened up to a small lake, the pair settled down onto an old oak pier, letting their feet hang off the edge and their toes splash in the cool water.

Joe flicked the water upwards with his foot, splashing his petite friend's lap. She, in turn, splashed back, with a variety of shrieks and protests following, the splash battle had escalated before, _SPLASH! _

A wet head popped out of the water, "I cannot believe you just did that!" His blue eyes glinted mischieviously at her from the small body of water."

Wading towards her, she scrambled to back away, but he was faster. Catching hold of her bare ankle, he gentle, but firmly pulled her in too. The waster was cool and smooth, they could hear buul-frogs at the other end croaking their song as the sun disappeared behind the trees.

After a slight continuation of water play, the couple had finally settled to wading lazily. Laurens arms had wrapped around his neck, her cheek resting on her arm next to his head. He carried the both of them around the water, not following a particular path, but liking the feel of the cool water against their warm bodies.

Lauren's eyes were closed sleepily and Joe could see drops of water still gathered on her lashes, "Lo…" He whispered to her, not wanting to startle her out of her relaxed state.

"Hmm…" she answered quietly.

"What are you doing next Saturday?" He asked, praying to God his voice sounded casual.

She picked her head up and thought for a moment, "What day is that?" She inquired.

"June… 29th." He responded, counting out the days.

"Well then, nothing…. Something with you I hope." Nestling her head back on his shoulder.

"Do you want to?" He confirmed, feeling her nod her head.

"What are we gonna do?" She yawned.

"It's a surprise." He said simply with a shrug. He knew she was giving him a small glare, but her pretended not to notice.

Finally Joe had decided, it was probably best to head back to the house and get ready for the big day tomorrow. So, without warning or indication, he dropped Lauren from his back, letting the sleepy girl slip into the water once again.

Hurrying away, Joe laughed to himself as he heard he surprised scream.

"What the fuck was that for!" She yelled at him from the lake. Running through the heavy water, she eventually caught up to him on the path. She slapped his arm gently, "I really hate you sometimes, Wox." She muttered as she lifted his strong arm up and settled it around her shoulders to keep her warm and close.

Joe chuckled, and Lauren smiled, the all Joe could think about was the ring in his drawer at home, and how perfect next Saturday was going to be.


End file.
